powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Space 3-The Real Danger
The Real Danger is the 3rd episode of Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. This episode is a continuation of Legacy of Thunder and introduces Alex Fierro and Leo Megazord Silver and Gold Thunder Boots combination. It aired exactly 27 years after "Day of the Dumpster". Plot Tycho is spying on a dock in Baltimore when he see Cammos and Count Plasium talking with a man and his prisoners. He plans to escape but a hideous beast comes out of the shadows after him. The others (alibet the Starner's Harvey and Kora) then show up to chase him down. On the Andromeda Orion, Harvey and Kora are playing a game of JAKQ and reminissing about how they could use the cards in battle. Marisol enters the room and asks why they arn't with the others and says the Cammos is now starting to ruin everybody's dreams. The two morph and take their zords down and form a combination with Max and Nora to fight Cammos, who was giantified. Kora calls it a Thunder Boots combination, the other's aren't impressed. Meanwhile, Tycho and Henry are chasing the beast when he corners two little boys. They get back up from the arrival of Ageolis and Charlie to help them. When they knock him out, Tycho notices its the same man that he saw on the docks, but Henry gets a message that Harvey wants some sting and bite. Back on the Andromeda Orion, to see the Starner's to have found the Overdrive Stone; Ram Stone; and the Pegasus Stone. Cast * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nian Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacquline Scislowski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathen Kress-Captain Marisol The Shogun * Adam Driver-Alex Fierro (voice) (credited as Vice Shogun) * Adrian Smith-Count Plasium (voice) * Camanos Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash, Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Crab Claw Stone, Manta Clash, Blade Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone Lupin: Lupin Stone Libra: Libra Stone, Thunder Clash, Libra Zord 4 Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Zord 6 Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Zord 8 Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Stone morph, Gemini Clash Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Stone morph, Gemini Clash Errors to be added Notes * Ava, Elizabeth, and any villain from GSA don't appear in this episode * The Sting and Bite refers to the second Megazord combination used in the sentai episode, this fight was cut in Post-Production * First episode where the Gemini Rangers morph fully and their final attack is spotlighted, as well as the debut of the Gun mode of the attachments * This episode aired exactly 27 years after "Day of the Dumpster". See Also * Space 5: Nine Ultimate Saviors-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage) from Kyuranger * Space 12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars-Sentai Counterpart (Alex's monster form debuts) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen